The Diary
by DogNamedJesus
Summary: Rachel trusts her diary, Santana trusts no one. Rachel wants to change Santana, Santana wants to use Rachel. Both girls have the same goal but different motives. But they just don't know what surprise awaits them on their missions.


**Author's note:**** My first ever fanfic, so your feedback is crucial! I kinda challenged myself to write it to get back to my writing that I abandoned due to a huge workload lately... and I also l.o.v.e. GLEE, so here's the result.**

**English is not my first language (and not even my second), so be patient :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I own glee and all characters...NOT! Duh, I wish :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Diary<strong>

_**Chapter I: "What?"**_

Santana looked mesmerized at the full luscious lips moving centimeters from her face, whispering "Take me… Take me…", punctuated by a tongue sliding over the top lip, making it glitter with anticipation. Santana gulped audibly as she licked her own lips and slowly leant down to place a soft kiss on the beckoning pink mouth.

"Hey, where is the hate?" - Santana was snapped out of her daydream by coach Sylvester's angry remark. Looking around, Latina realized that Take Me or Leave Me diva-off was over and the two divas of the Glee club were standing in front of their audience hugging, their smiles frozen in confusion at the coaches interruption.

Rush of jealousy ran down Latina's spine as she watched them share a giggle at Sue's comment and hugging each other even tighter.

'_Wow, stop right there, girl!' _she thought to herself,_ 'What's wrong with me? Sitting here in the first row, bluntly ogling Berry. But I can't take my eyes off of her lips… and her legs, long tights-clad legs, toned on that treadmill of hers… Red flag, red flag! Shit, what the…? One thing is to wave that dork when she was singing "everybody stares at me - girls, boys, I can't help it, baby". That was kinda like playing along with the whole performance, wasn't it! Well, at least that's my excuse. But another thing is to daydream about kissing the midget or…(seriously, what's wrong with me?)… be jealous. But oh my god, has anyone ever noticed how hot she gets when she's angry. That girl can be the dark horse of the McKinley, playing cute to the public, but when she gets competitive she will give Quin or even me a run for the Bitch title. This shorty looked so vicious singing with the soul sister here just few minutes ago, throwing piercing looks around, seductively licking her lips… those full… sexy lips. WHAT!_'

"What!" - Santana didn't realize she shouted that last bit out loud. The Gleeks stared at her in surprise, Rachel and Mercedes freezing in their tracks back to their seats. "It's... It's not about h..hate" — stuttering, Santana turned to Sue Sylvester while trying to cover up her outburst, painfully aware that whatever she will come up with will end up being plain lame. '_Say something, just anything, please brain!_', her own voice was screaming in her head while silence was stretching and eyebrows around rising higher and higher above the questioning eyes. "Coach, the point of the Glee club and… and singing is about sharing your feelings and emotions through songs and... and joy!", she exclaimed inwardly cringing at her own words.

A suspicion crept up her mind that the club members and mr. Shue must have already said something similarly cheesy and moved on from the subject while she was stuck in a Berry land. The next best idea to escape this embarrassment was to flee the scene (which the cheerleader did most of the time in the face of big problems anyway). So that's what she would do now too, Santana thought. "I've gotta…! Family stuff", she waved her cell phone in the air as if to make a point. The Latina rolled her eyes in frustration at her own stupidity as soon as she grabbed her things and turned to the door.

Exiting, she heard Mercedes ask: "What was that about?" followed by a bell signaling the end of the last period for the day and the end of the Glee club rehearsal. Santana sped up not wanting anyone to catch up with her as she made her way to the parking lot and dashed out of it like a bat from hell.

* * *

><p>***<br>…I've never thought she was so sensitive. I mean, don't take me wrong, dear Diary, I take it as a point to not judge a book by its cover, in this case a cheerio by her uniform, but it was surprising to say the least to hear that kind of insight about the Glee club and music in general from none other than Santana Lopez.

I might have underestimated this girl. After all, the heartless ignorant monster is subjected to empathy. She did say that the Glee club was her favorite part of the day. Oh Diary, this is such a good opportunity for me to work on my acceptance of others' flaws. I will forgive her for all the torments over the past few years and will give her a second chance. That's what my daddies taught me and, after all, it will give me so much credit in my future memoirs!  
>***<p>

Chewing on her pen, Rachel re-read her journal entry once again. Sighing with satisfaction, she put it away and for a while still stared at the leather-clad diary, musing over the episode at the choir room earlier today.

'_It was somewhat amusing to see Santana Lopez stuttering and blushing. She must have been embarrassed to admit those thoughts. My performance must be really inspiring… _

_Oh my god! This is it. I inspire people! I actually inspire the toughest of them to connect with their emotions. To open up.'_, the conclusion made the little diva sit up on the edge of her bed, overwhelmed with excitement she barely contained herself from jumping up and down. Smiling wide, Rachel looked at the Barbara Streisand poster hanging on the wall at the head of her bed. Her eyes watered a little as she proceeded with her thoughts:_ 'So this is how fame starts…'_

Her look turned serious, determination overtaking her features._ 'I need to continue with my newfound mission, I need to be the one who turns the ugly duckling into a swan, or in my case - Santana, The Bitch into…into St. Tana!'_

Rachel shrieked in excitement and reached for the diary once again. The brunette paused for a moment, looking at herself in the mirror of her bedroom vanity set.

She smiled at her own reflection and with a decisive nod, she opened up the journal.

***  
>Dear Diary,<p>

It's me again. I just wanted to tell you…Operation St. Tana is on!  
>***<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's P.S.:<strong>** I have the story outlined in my head but I am still not sure if I will include Brittana into the whole scenario. It's a little bit in the way of my storyline, as it starts during "Comeback" episode, just before Santana's coming out to Brittany. Oh well, maybe I'll challenge myself even more to play it all in favour of my story :)**

**Feedback so far? Are you intrigued?**


End file.
